VeryKaz All The Way
by IllegalShipper
Summary: A bunch of VeryKaz (Avery x Kaz) oneshots I've written/am writing.
1. Chapter 1

Avery laughed as he flicked his sweetcorn over at Kaz, giggling when it hit the other boy in the cheek. They were both in catering class at their school and were currently cooking (fuck what was it I was bloody there goddamn)and they weren't exactly on task. Kaz smirked and grabbed his tin of sweetcorn, Avery's eyes widened and he ducked behind the countertop, attempting to avoid the oncoming barrage of sweetcorn. He looked up when no sweetcorn came, he noticed Kaz next to him and took off running. The next few minutes incurred a wild game of Kaz chasing and pelting Avery with sweetcorn, an overly extended word with a teacher and cleaning up, a lot of cleaning up. They were finally emptying all the sweetcorn into a bin when Kaz came up behind Avery and wrapped his arms around him.

"I can't believe we had to clean up without any help, teachers man." Kaz squeezed Avery in a backwards hug.

"I know dude, but I don't mind." Avery looked back slightly and smiled up at Kaz, gratefully accepting the smile he got back.

"Dude there's like, some sweetcorn skin? On your face do you want me to get it? I mean I won't if you don't want me to. Or if you think that's weird or something. Or maybe you want it there? I wouldn't know I'm not you, which is why I'm asking, not asking would be rude and all, but-"

Avery put his hand over Kaz's face nodding. So Kaz moved his hand over and rubbed the sweetcorn off of Avery's face and looked at Avery, absentmindedly stroking his face still.

Avery blushed, adding to his always rosy cheeks. He attempted to look busy by running a hand through his hair, which caused Kaz to stop and awkwardly shuffle away, arms now to his sides.

"Ahem...well we better get on with this cleaning then."

They both got on with packing all their school stuff into their backpacks embarrassedly and avoided each other's gazes.


	2. Chapter 2

"So Avery will you go to the party with me?"

A girl had come up to him and had asked him to a upcoming party, she was the usual suspect, Molly, with her permanently orange fake tan and annoying attitude. Avery bit his lip and looked at Kaz from the corner of his eye, before nodding a hesitant yes.

He got to the party in the formal attire that they were told to wear. He had gotten to the party slightly late but he hoped that Molly wasn't there yet, maybe he would be lucky and use would be later than him.

He had waited for hours and had given up awhile ago, most people were leaving the party now but he made his way over to Kaz after seeing him standing alone. Kaz smiled and started talking as soon as he saw Avery.

"Hey dude, did you enjoy the party?"

"Well, not really..."

"Did your date skip on you too?"

"...Yeah..."

"It's annoying, there's something wrong with girls, man."

"So you do anything fun?"

"Not really, not even dance. Did you dance?"

"Nope. That's kinda sucky for us."

"We could, yanno, still dance."

"Me and you? Uh, sure."

There was a light smile accompanied with a blush. Kaz reached over to Avery and put one arm on his shoulder and the other grabbed Avery's hand. Avery nervously wrapped his arm around Kaz's waist and he linked their fingers too. Slowly they started dancing, spinning around the room carefully.

"So, uh, how have you been, I haven't seen you in a while."

Even Kaz had a slight blush when he asked the question.

"I've been good. How about you?"

"To be honest, I kinda missed you.

"...You missed me...?"

"Yeah I mean I'm not sure why, I just did."

They stopped dancing.

"Thanks for the dance, cutie pie~"

Kaz smirked jokingly and almost laughed when Avery blushed more and looked away.

"Y-Yeah. You're welcome."

"Well I'll see you later dude."

Avery nodded before kissing Kaz on the cheek and practically running from the room. The other boy stood there for a while stunned, before smirking and leaving too.


	3. Chapter 3

Avery and Kaz were in cooking class again, flicking sweetcorn at each other once again, though this time very discreetly.

"How long does food take to cook...? I'm hungry."

Avery rested his head on his hand and complained.

"If you're hungry eat something."

Kaz flicked sweetcorn again.

"Like what? The table?"

Kaz laughed loudly, drawing curious looks from the surrounding classmates, before they lost interest and went back to their own cooking.

"No, not a table. But we always have a ton of spare sweetcorn after we finish."

"Oh, yeah."

"Here, open up."

Kaz walked over with the tin of sweetcorn that they had opened but barely used. He picked up a piece of sweetcorn and held it up near Avery's lips. Avery tentatively ate it before smiling at Kaz.

"One piece of sweetcorn is hardly gonna satisfy a mans hunger."

Kaz opened the cutlery drawer and pulled out a large wooden spoon, pouring overly generous amounts of sweetcorn into it.

"Jeez, that's too much at once. I'll probably die halfway through."

He made loud whale noises and fake-fell to the floor, attempting to mimic dying. Kaz put down the sweetcorn tin and spoon and followed Avery down. Making dramatic crying sounds.

"Boys! Get back to your cooking!"

They both straightened up and smoothed down their aprons, before throwing their teacher their best innocent smiles.

"I owe you some sweetcorn by the way."

Avery picked up some sweetcorn and fed it to Kaz, as a way of returning some sweetcorn. There were -manly- giggles shared by both parties.


	4. Chapter 4

Avery was running around the classroom, Kaz's tie trailing behind him.

"Catch me if you can!"

"Return my tie fiend!"

They laughed again, and narrowly avoided bumping into another student.

Kaz leapt forward with a slight jump of speeds and managed to grab his tie. Avery's tight grip on the tie caused him to come to a sudden halt at the same time the tie did, making him slip over. Just as he recognized the fact that he was falling, Kaz's arms swung to his waist, catching him hastily.

"You okay?"

Kaz's eyes assessed Avery for injury.

"U-uh, fine... You?"

"It wasn't me who almost fell over."

"Yeah, guess so. So anyways, what now?"

"...Well we should probably get to next door and do that woodwork assignment before the teacher complains."

"Yep, wanna work as partners?"

"Sure."

Avery was graced with another smile that he returned.


End file.
